From one aspect, the present invention relates to a method of swinging a pivoted door to a selected position. It is common to equip pivoted doors with closing devices which automatically close the doors, when they are released, after being opened. In a case where there is provided a door stop which defines the closed position of the door, the door closer can be arranged to drive the door against the stop. In a case where the door is required to inhibit the spread of fire through the doorway, it is important that the closing device should reliably establish the closed position of the door.
In the case of a pivoted door which is required to swing in either one of opposite directions from a closed position, it is more difficult to ensure that the door is reliably returned to the required closed position. In the case of a pair of swinging doors having free edges which are mutually adjacent when the doors are in the closed position, it is even more important that each door should be positioned accurately by a respective closing device, particularly if the closed doors are required to form a fire barrier.
One object of the present invention is to improve the accuracy with which a door can be returned to a closed position throughout the service life of a closing device used for this purpose, to facilitate adjustment of the closed position when the door is first installed and to achieve this with a relatively small device.